


Found Again

by goreprince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreprince/pseuds/goreprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren watched as the love of his life slipped though his finger tips. Only to be reunited with him again. But this time it's different.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The founding

Eren and Mikasa breathed quietly as they huddled in the closet, they could hear robbers shuffling around in the kitchen.  


"I think I left my cellphone on the desk." Mikasa whispered, Eren nodded then listened. The robbers had stopped making noise. Maybe they left? Eren slowly opened the closet door, he could see his sisters cellphone just across the room. He began to crawl out of the cramp closet.  


"Where the hell do you think you're going kid?" Said a husky voice, Eren felt a stinging pain in his side and fell over. Mikasa yelped with fear as one of the two robbers pulled her out of the closet and held her a gun point. "Where is it, kid?!" The robber that kicked Eren yelled. Eren was still processing the situation causing him to blank. "Make sure the gun is loaded, Rory" he mumbled to the man that was holding Mikasa. "I said, where the hell is it?!" Eren heard the click of the safety from the gun. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Eren said, still laying on the ground. 

"You fucking liar! You're his son, you should know!" The man yelled "Give me the gun, Rory" he said then snatched the gun away from the other man. "I'll give you three tries, where is it?" 

"I said I don't know" Eren whimpered. Bang! Eren cried out as he felt a bullet rip through his leg. Mikasa struggled against her captor but to no prevail. 

"I'll ask you again. Where's the drug?" The mans voice boomed throughout the house. Please someone help us, Eren thought as blood pooled around his knee. 

"I think I hear people outside" Rory said to the other robber. 

"Eren!" Mikasa called out.

"Shut up you whore" The man said then slapped Mikasa across her face. The man holding her looked uncomfortable and worried. 

"Sir I think there are people surrounding the house." He said with a timid voice. The other robber swiveled his head to look at his partner just as a boom came from downstairs. 

"Shit" The man said under his breath. "we gotta get out of here, keep the girl and let's go" he said as they looked around for means of escape. The sound of footsteps came thundering up the stairs. The robber not holding Mikasa opened the window and stuck his head out. The footsteps were getting closer. Eren began to feel his conscious slipping away as he saw the blood run down the length of the room. His head was swimming as he saw the robbers hit Mikasa on the head before they jumped out the window, leaving her to fall unconscious beside her brother. Eren's eyes looked towards the open door of the bedroom where a figure was standing. His vision was blurred but he felt as if he already knew the man that stood in the doorway. 

\----------------- 

"Help him!" A blond boy yelled at Eren who held his commanding officer in his arms. I can't loose him, I can't loose him. 

"He won't make it" a calm woman's voice said. Eren could feel tears swell in his eyes. 

"Don't cry now" his commanding officer croaked as he brushed a piece of hair away from Erens face. The mans face was expressionless as always. Even in his last moment. "I would give my life to save you, Eren" 

"Shut up! We're going to save you, it's going to be ok" Eren lied, he looked towards his comrades for support. They all looked defeated and hopeless. The commander chuckled. 

"Liar" he whispered. Eren watched as the lights faded away from his eyes. "See you.... In another life" He buried his face in his fallen commanders unmoving chest. 

"But you promised" 

\-----------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut. First time writing smut sooooooo yea

"Let me see them!" Armin, a friend of Mikasa and Eren said as he tried to push through the doctor.  
"We're sorry but they are still in an unstable condition" the doctor explained. Armin didn't listen and pushed through anyway. Mikasa was awake and sitting up right in her bed, while Eren was still asleep. Mikasa's face lit up once she saw Armin.  
"Armin!" She exclaimed as she struggled to get out of her hospital cot but Armin stopped her and stooped by her side.  
"Are you guys alright? I was so worried about you guys, the cops kept on asking me questions outside. I'm pretty sure they're gonna ask you guys questions too." Just at that moment Eren's eyes fluttered open and both Mikasa and Armin gasped with surprise.  
"Eren!!" They both cried in unison as Eren sat up in his bed, Armin was immediately by his friend bedside.  
"Hey Armin" Eren said ruffling his friends blond hair. He tried adjusting himself to sit upright but only causing more discomfort in his leg.  
"Stop moving so much, it's gonna hurt your leg more. Luckily it's not too damaged." Mikasa said in a monotone voice, "the robbers almost missed your leg completely."  
"Yeah! The doctor said only an inch higher and they would have missed." Armin added excitedly."The police are probably gonna come in soon though to ask questions"  
As if on cue two police men entered the threshold

The doctor led the two officers into the room. One tall and blond and the other short, brown hair and a deadpan expression. Eren felt his chest tighten when his eyes met those of the shorter man.  
"What are you looking at brat?" The man snapped looking away from Eren, the blond man put a hand on his comrades shoulder.

"Levi, please" the blond man said making the other cross his arms.

"Umm... Anyways, Eren and Mikasa these police officers would like to ask you some questions if you guys are feeling up for it." The doctor said "this is officer Erwin.." He said motioning towards the blond man who bobbed his head. "And this is Levi" he motioned towards the shorter man who didn't even look at Eren or Mikasa. Eren could feel the knot in his stomach tighten.

"We would like to discuss the events that happened recently." Erwin said, "we would like to discuss in private" he added, looking at Armin who quietly got up and left the room leaving the four alone. The two officers pulled up chairs closer to the two cots. Erwin gave off an aura of warmth while his companion gave off and aura of darkness and uncertainty. Levi crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair carelessly.

"This place disgusts me" Levi murmured under his breath.

"Ok let's get down to business. So did you know your captors?" Erwin asked as he took out a notepad and pen

"Did you have any relations with the robbers? family relations or friendship?"

"No, I'm pretty sure they were wearing masks" Eren said rubbing his eyes "I'm sorry, I don't remember much" 

"That's ok" Erwin comforted while he scribbled down stuff, Levi scoffed.

"How do you expect us to help you if you don't even remember anything"Levi said with a monotone voice

"Control yourself Levi" Erwin warned glaring at Levi. "So are you two siblings?" Eren and mikasa both nodded.

"Twins" They both said in unison, Erwin nodded and wrote that down. Eren was beginning to wonder why Levi was even here, all he was doing was looking bored and occasionally glancing at Eren that casuing the boy to blush. 

"Did the robber say he had a motive or something he wanted in particular? Like money, sex, or drugs" Eren glanced at Mikasa who looked as pale as a ghost. 

"They kept saying they wanted something like a drug" Mikasa said in a quiet voice nearly above a whisper, Levi's ears perked up.

Finally something interesting, he thought to himself.

"do you guys have any access to drugs that they might be interested in? You two don't look like the type of teenagers that would get your selves mixed up in those type of things." Erwin said

"Our father is a doctor and word got out he made a superhuman drug that would cure diseases for people with weak immune systems but for a normal person if gives them the feeling of being of being invincible..."Eren trailed off staring at Levi who looked for interested in the situation and wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"Do you two have direct access to this Drug?" Erwin asked paying no attention to Levi's sudden interest.

"We're not sure." Mikasa stated "Parts of our house are still off limits to us even now"

"Like what parts?" Levi asked, Eren saw a glimmer of interest in them and couldn't stop starring.

"The...umm.. basement." Eren said looking at his hands in his lap, then glanced back up at Levi who was flustered by the boys intense stare and looked away a hint of blush danced on his cheeks.

"Do you know if it would be safe if we investigated your house once you're feeling better?" Erwin asked closing the notepad, Eren glanced at Mikasa who nodded her head.

"Sure" Eren affirmed, the officers got up to leave

"By the way where is your father?" Erwin asked, his back facing Eren.  
Missing..  
"On a business trip" Eren lied.

"Ah ok. Well we're going off now" Erwin exited the room, Levi stood in the threshold for a few moment before turning back to look at Eren one last time then followed behind his partner. 

Eren and Mikasa stayed overnight in the hospital for another night. Eren could still feel the presence of something out of place with Levi but he couldn't figure out what.

\----  
A few weeks passed and the police carried on an investigation around Eren's and Mikasa's house. Apparently there have been a string of crimes going around the city of robbers looking for a certain drug, Mikasa left the hospital with a clean bill of health to help with the investigation while Eren stayed due to his injury and rehabilitation. Levi occasionally visited but only to insult Eren on his healing progress, Eren had always been quick with witty comebacks but around Levi he was tongue tied. Levi took a smug amusement insulting Eren whenever he got the chance and once Eren was out of the Levi just became more persistent.

" Come on brat, I have to bring you back to your new home" Levi said leading Eren to a car that was waiting for them in front of the hospital.

"What, why?" Eren asked obediently following the man.

"Your house is a crime scene out of many and its under a thorough investigation. We don't need you to fuck this up" Levi said coldly. 

"Shut up sour puss" a girl said walking around the car to greet Eren and Levi "I'm Zoe, I'm another police officer" She was taller then Levi (then again who isn't?) with auburn hair and glasses, she seemed much more energetic then Levi by a long shot. "And you must be Eren"

"Yep" Eren said extending his hand, she shook it firmly. 

"Nice to meetcha, we should get going" She said then walked over to the driver side. Levi sat on the passengers side and Eren in the back. Zoe and Levi bickered about the fastest way to get to the house.

"They said we had to go to HIS house first" Levi said

"No I'm pretty sure they said to get him settled at your house first" Zoe countered, Eren felt his heart jump.

"Wait I'm going to be staying at his house?" Eren asked

"I'm too thrilled either kid"Levi said crossing his arms.

"Yep! you guys should bond and stuff, it's good for the healing process" Zoe said looking at Levi

"What?" Eren asked, he could feel tension beginning to grow in his lower half 

"Nothing" Zoe said with a smile.  
_____  
The three soon arrived at Eren's original home, there was yellow tape surrounding the house. Mikasa and Armin came running to meet Eren once they saw him.

"How are you feeling?" Mikasa asked "Are you hurting? do you think you need to sit down?" She asked hurriedly.

"Yea yea I'm fine, relax" Eren said looking around at the people surrounding the house. He could see his neighbor Jean with his dog Marco standing on his balcony over looking the investigation. Marco was Jean's best friend and he's had him ever since he moved there. Eren couldn't think of a time when Marco wasn't by Jean's side. 

"Eren, stop day dreaming and come with me" Levi barked, Eren nodded.

"Gotta go" He said apologetically to his friends then followed Levi into the house. There were markers with numbers all over the house and an occasional police officer examining something.

"Show me where you and your sister were hiding" Levi commanded, Eren complied and lead the man upstairs to Mikasa's room, Eren could felt his pants growing too tight with the sight of a bedroom and Levi following behind him. They passed Eren's room which looked dark and untouched by the investigators.

"Her room is this on-" Eren was cut off by Levi grabbing him by his wrist and pinning him against the wall. "What the hell?" he said, Levi was standing on his tippy toes and brought his face only a few centimeters away from Eren's. 

"Don't act like you don't know" Levi almost growled, Eren could feel his dick become fully erect and couldn't help but glance down at Levi; who also had a bulge in his pants. "I knew I've seen you somewhere before." He said then began kissing Eren's neck, causing him to shudder under the touch of Levi's soft lips. He stopped then looked Eren in the eyes. 

"Lev-" Eren felt Levi aggressively press his lips to his own, Eren whimpered under the force of the kiss but soon began to kiss back just as aggressively. He lightly bit Levi's lip, causing the other man to moan. Eren felt Levi's hands slither down to his waist. It was then that Eren noticed that they were in the middle of the hallway and that anybody could stumble upon their moment, Eren broke away from the kiss both were out of breath and flustered.

"What?" Levi snapped, annoyed that the moment was over.

"Someone might see us" Eren said then led Levi into his own room, the door wasn't even closed before Levi began kissing Eren again and more aggressively. Eren pinned Levi to the wall of the dark room, surely nobody would bother them here. Levi gripped Eren's bulge causing the younger boy to moan into his partners lips. "Jesus Christ" He breathed, Levi suddenly pushed Eren away.

"Get on your knees, brat" He commanded, Eren obeyed as the older man undid his pants. Eren could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, was this really happening? he thought to himself as Levi pulled Eren's head closer to his throbbing erection. Eren licked his lips and glanced up at Levi who was awaiting eagerly, Eren's hands were shaking as he took the throbbing erection in his hand and moved his face closer. He slowly licked the tip of the erection, Levi pushed himself deeper into Eren's mouth. Levi's moans drove Eren to go slower and longer, he could feel Levi quiver inside his mouth. "Jesus Eren" he moaned, Eren took out his own erection and began touching himself as well. But it wasn't long before he felt his climax. "Hurry up I'm reaching.." Levi moaned but before he could finish he fell apart in Eren's mouth, Levi moaned loudly letting go of Eren's head. Eren swallowed the cum then stood up, he was satisfied as well. He looked at Levi who still had an expressionless face and smirked. The floor was a mess and so was Eren, Levi took out a handkerchief and cleaned Eren's face. "You disgust me" He said once he finished cleaning Eren's face. Eren looked down at Levi who was trying to fix his clothes and couldn't help but feel as if he met this man before. "Clean up this mess before somebody see" Levi said then left Eren alone in the dark room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for! Smut.  
> Thanks Lily for proof reading and helping out, you're a real chum. As well it's kinda short :(( sorry guys

Eren watched longingly as Levi swaggered out of the room and sighed. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and thought of all the other things he wanted to do to Levi and that adorable ass of his. He quickly cleaned the floor and fixed his own clothes then exited the dark room. Eren could feel the sense of familiarity when he approached Levi and Erwin. 

"The drug is definitely down in the basement" Erwin explained to Levi as well as motioning towards a map of the house. Levi nodded in approval a d didn't even glance up to look at Eren. 

"Mikasa wants to talk to you" he said to Eren then pointed by the driveway where his friends were waiting. "And we're leaving at 7 so make it quick" Eren nodded then walked away. 

"Eren's spending the night with corporal Levi" Armin exclaimed, everyone looked at each other. Why did that sound familiar? "Sorry I meant officer... Levi" Armin corrected.

"Aren't you staying with us, Mikasa?" Eren asked, she shook her head.

"I'm staying with Zoe" she said looking sad to leave her brothers side.

"You can hide in my house if you want, Mikasa" Jean offered nudging her shoulder, she only glared at him in response.

"Don't do anything stupid" Mikasa said "I don't trust him, he looks at you like a mere possession" 

"Don't worry, you're my younger sister I should be worrying more about you." Eren said patting her head. 

"Hmph" She said with a pout 

"Eren, time to head out" Levi called from his car, almost all the police cars were gone, only Levi's and Zoe's remained. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Armin said with a cheeky grin. 

"Ok I'll keep that in mind" Eren said with a wave then walked over to where Levi was waiting. His heart raced with anticipation for the possibly events for later that evening. Eren watched as the smaller man gracefully entered the vehicle without a sound and didn't even look up to see if he was there or not. 

"I might have.... Things to do later so I might step out for a bit" Levi said, not taking his eyes away from the road.

"Mmkay" Eren said staring at the mans angular profile, he watched as Levi's mouth open and closed wondering what those soft lips tasted like in the dead of night.

"Kid, are you listening?" Levi barked, snapping Eren out of his reverie. 

"Uhh yea" Eren replied, Levi shook his head and sighed.

"Never mind, we're here anyway" he said then stopped the car in front of a giant house "hurry up squirt I don't have all day" Levi barked again while lugging Eren's suitcase out from the back of the car. Eren took the suitcase and followed the short man into the house. Inside was spotless and smelled of anti-bacterial spray, nothing seemed put of place and almost every surface was shinning. 

"Is my room upstairs?" Eren asked sheepishly, Levi nodded then showed him upstairs to a plain room with a large bed. 

"My room is right down the hall in case you need anything" he said with his deadpan face never faltering as he walked out of the room. Eren opened his mouth to say something but thought against it and only listened as the footsteps faded down the hall. He could feel his heart sinking. 

'Did I miss my chance?' He thought sadly to himself.

"You're supposed to come to my room later" Levi said, appearing in the threshold to Eren's room. "You're such clueless idiot" he added then walked down the hall again. Eren could feel his heart pounding out of his chest as he paced around his room excitedly. After many minutes of pacing he slowly {but eagerly} headed down the hall to Levi's room. The door was slightly ajar and he could hear the sound of quiet humming, Eren slowly opened the door and entered the room. 

This room was much larger then Eren's and held the largest and cleanest bed the boy had ever laid eyes on. He scanned the room for Levi, he could only hear the sound of humming coming from what Eren believed was a walk in closet. He approached it and found Levi unbuttoning his white dress shirt and humming to himself. The boy could feel himself grow hard and became eager to strip Levi of his unnecessary clothing. 

"Levi, I-"

"Shut up" Levi commanded then, almost angrily pressed his lips to Eren's. He struggled with the height difference, Eren picked Levi up and brought him into the bedroom. "Have your way with me" Levi hissed into Eren's ear then lightly nipping it.

Eren placed Levi back on the floor then pulled him in for a kiss then shoved him into his awaiting bed. Eren was aroused at the fact that Levi was vulnerable and willing to let Eren have his way for once. He climbed on top of Levi and kissed him, sweetly at first but gradually gaining intensity. Their tongues searched each others mouths. 

"My turn to be on top," Eren growled into Levi's neck, who moaned in response. Eren kissed his neck slowly but eventually gained aggression. Levi already knew there'd be marks in the morning. Eren could feel himself grow hard just with the thought of what he was going to do. He felt a bulge grow in Levi's pants as well. Levi tugged on the hem of Eren's shirt who gladly took it off and aided Levi with his own.  
Eren planted kisses all the way down the smaller man's lean torso, causing him to moan. Levi could feel him wanting Eren. No, he needed Eren at this very moment. 

"Eren..." Levi said between kisses "your pants... take them off." Eren grinned as he unbuckled his pants and began undoing them but never fully taking them off. Instead he began undoing Levi's while leaving a trail of pecks in his wake. "You're a fucking tease." Eren chuckled at Levi's annoyance and desperation. 

"Be patient," Eren cooed and pulled down Levi's pants, revealing the massive bulge. Eren stroked Levi to reward him for his patience, causing him to moan and buck into Eren's hand. 

"You're a fucking pig," Levi spat between gasps. Eren stopped tending to his partners needs to take off their pants to better please him. He then licked his fingers and entered Levi, who covered his mouth to prevent himself from crying out. He soon loosened up and Eren put in another finger. Levi moaned and arched his back.

"You like that?" Eren asked, Levi nodded vigorously. 

"Fuck me already you idiot" Levi yelled, gripping the bed sheets. Eren pulled his fingers out and kicked off his pants, Levi pulled out lube from the bedside table. Eren slicked himself up and eased himself into Levi, who was laying on his back. Only the head was in and Levi was biting his lip, the initial pain was uncomfortable but as Eren thrusted himself deeper the experience became more pleasing. Eren gently bit Levi's neck and shoulders, leaving blossoming bruises. 

"I want you to say my name" Eren said, beginning to thrust harder causing the bed to creak. Levi called out Eren's name between gasps and moans. "I want you to scream" he said thrusting harder, rocking Levi and the whole bed. Both men could feel themselves growing near their climaxes. Eren aggressively thrusted whilst kissing Levi's torso, who arched his back. 

Levi came first, yelling curses and Eren's name. Eren came soon after, calling out Levi's name then rolling over beside his partner. The bed was a mess, Eren was surprised that Levi didn't immediately throw the sheets into the wash. Instead Levi got a towel and cleaned them both off then huddled next to Eren. In no time, the two men were fast asleep wrapped in each others arms.

\--------------------------  
Levi glanced at the bedside clock.  
2:34 a.m  
He slowly peeled Eren off of him and pulled on clothes. He quickly and quietly left the house without a sound. He walked swiftly towards the city then sulked in an alley way and waited. 

"Levi?" Husky voice said from the darkness of the alley, Levi nodded. " I heard you finally found the kid that had access to the drug, this true?" 

"Yes, I'll have it to you in three days. I can make it two if you pay me in advance." Levi countered. There was a grunt from the shadows then a wad of cash came flying towards Levi who skillfully caught it. 

"You better get it, or else that little play boy of yours is gonna be dead along with his father." 

"Good bye" Levi said, then left the alley.

\-----------------------------  
Eren could smell smoke and blood. His eyes gave way to a town in ruins, he was looking at it all from rooftops. Mikasa swung by on what looked like a strange pulley system. 

"Mikasa!?" Eren called out, she looked back quickly then disappeared behind chimneys. 

"Eren!" Armin said running towards him on the rooftop. 

Armin? Eren thought tiredly. This didn't feel like a normal dream. 

" Corporal Levi needs you! Come one!" Armin said then blasted off using that strange device that was on his hips. Eren suddenly found himself following by instinct and swiftly avoiding attacks from the bizarre giants that seemed to be attack the town. Armin lead Eren to the top of the wall that surrounded the town, Levi was waiting.

"You can go, Armin" Levi said, Armin quickly vanished leaving Eren and Levi. "You must know why I brought you here." 

"Yes" Eren heard himself say, tears swelled up in his eyes. "I don't want you to go" Levi turned and wrapped Eren in a hug. 

"It's for the survival of humanity" he said then looked up at Eren. 

Eren could feel his heart swell up with so much love for this one human being, nothing could stop him from kissing the shorter man. He wasn't aware of his dream self or his real self when his lips met Levi's, but the kiss ended too soon. 

"You don't have to go. I can use my powers to fight it" Eren's dream self said, Levi shook his head.

"This is a battle I must fight. I must do this, I'm sorry." Levi said letting go of Eren and standing of the edge of the wall that lead to vast prairies. He looked back at Eren, they both had tears streaming down their faces. "Please, always remember: I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's good after sex??? CUDDLING!!! Fluff chapter {sorta kinda}

The sound of shuffling woke Eren up and he rolled over to see Levi walking into the room. They didn't make eye contact, instead Levi took off his clothes, only staying in his undergarments then rejoined Eren in the massive bed.

"Where were you?" Eren asked wrapping Levi into a cuddle. The shorter man snuggled his head into Eren's chest and murmured something that's wasn't audible. "What?" Eren asked again. 

"Out. Police business." Levi replied, then glanced at the clock it was still 3 in the morning and he was exhausted. Eren signed and kissed the top of Levi's head, he smelled sweet and so familiar. Eren could feel his chest tighten and his pulse quicken, why was Levi so familiar? Eren continuously asked himself as Levi drew circles in his back with the tip of his warm fingers. "You're nervous" Levi announced. 

"Uhh" Eren stammered "I just like you... Like a lot" Levi gasped inwardly. 

"Shut up, you idiot and go to sleep" Levi grunted and rolled over. 

"Good night, Levi" Eren whispered into Levi's ear then cuddled closer to his partner. They both fell asleep quickly, wrapped in each others warmth and pressed against the other. 

\----------  
Eren was the first one to wake up again. Levi was still sleeping soundly beside him, he planted a kiss on the sleeping mans forehead then quietly pulled on a pair of boxers and stalked out of the room.

He quietly walked to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets looking for supplies to make pancakes. He was soon making pancakes by the dozen. 

He was on his 14th mini pancake when Levi tiredly walked into the kitchen who was also in only his boxers. 

"Good morning sleepy head" Eren cheerfully greeted.

"shut up" Levi mumbled as he hugged Eren from behind. "You're making a mess" He pointed out. 

"So? These pancakes are going to be amazing" Eren said flipping another pancake.

"you're not even wearing an apron" Levi said then walked over to a closet that held an industrial amount of cleaning supplies, aprons and.... Waa that a maid costume back there? Levi closed the door before Eren could be certain. He handed Eren an apron that resembled the figure of a body builder. Levi wrapped it around Eren and carefully tied a bow in the back. He could feel the other mans fingers brush against his bare back and sent goose bumps all over his bare skin. Levi stood on his toes and kissed Eren's neck before walking away into the living room. Eren felt a wave of heat all over his body, as well as a tight feeling between his legs.

Levi could also feel his lower half grow hard as he walked away from the kitchen and sprawled out on the couch. 

"Dont we have to go back to my house today?" Eren asked, walking into the living while holding a plate with a mountain of mini pancakes. Levi watched in horror as he brought that potential mess over to the pristine living room. 

"Uhh-uhh" He stammered watching as the stack of pancakes teetered back and forth. "Just sit down." he commanded as he snatched the plate away from Eren. He places the pancakes on the coffe table the helped the other boy take off the godly apron. Levi tried hiding his growing erection by busying himself with the pancakes, Eren struggled to open the maple syrup bottle and once he did it exploded everywhere. Leaving him and Levi covered in the sticky syrup.

"Oops" Was all Eren said as the older man stared at him with a piercing gaze. Both of their hearts were pounding uncontrollably as the sexual tension rose rapidly. 

"Now look what you've done" Levi said in a sultry voice while extending his pinky fingers and wipping off a bit of maple syrup from Eren's chest "you're filthy" he then licked his pinky thoughtfully. Eren's face grew hot as did his lower half. He leaned closer to Levi. 

"What are gonna do about it?" he growled, Levi smirked then leaned in and licked across Eren's chest, sending shivers up his spine. "You're dirty too" Eren said then licked the maple syrup off the side of Levi's face, leaving him blushing. Eren gripped the mans face and kissed him passionately. He could feel Levi paw at his crotch, begging for him to rid himself of the barrier. 

"Take them off you bastard" Levi growled against Eren's lips. 

"Not after you clean up" Eren said then pushed Levi back, he stared at the maple syrup that still covered Eren's body and thought of how much he wanted to be dominated by him at that very moment. Syrup and all. He pushed Eren back so he was laying on the couch then climbed on top of him. He licked around his neck then lightly bit him, leaving marks as he goes. Eren moaned with each stroke of Levi's tongue across his chest, he bucked his hips upward drawing out a moan from Levi who breathed heavily against his chest. 

"I want you" Levi begged while tugging at his boxers. Eren extended a finger to hush the other man that was eagerly grinding against his hard on. " 

"I'll give you a treat after you put on that pretty little maid costume you have hiding in the closet" Eren said brushing a strand of hair away from Levi's face. He nodded then climbed off of Eren and walked back to the closet. He cringed at the giant mess of pancake batter Eren left all over the stove and almost immediately lost his boner. He sighed as he pulled on the maid dress and rubber gloves. Eren could wait a little bit, he thought as he commenced cleaning the kitchen. 

Eren was getting antsy in the living room waiting to be relieved. 

"Are you almost ready?" Eren asked, his voiced cracked with desperation. He could hear the subtle sound of scrubbing coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate. He was greeted by Levi vigorously scrubbing the stove and wearing the maid costume he caught a glimpse of earlier. 

"I couldn't leave this place a mess" Levi said with a dread pan face, he looked so comical in a maid outfit that Erem almost bursted out laughing. Levi tossed him a pair of rubber gloves "get too work, the sooner we're don the quicker we can get to...." He trailed off but a smirk grew on his face. 

"The sooner we can get to me fucking your adorable ass" Eren finished then tapped Levi's ass. 

"get to work" Levi snapped scaring Eren off.

Both men cleaned aggressively, one because they couldn't stand messed and the other because they were horny. Levi watched as Eren diligently cleaned the kitchen and felt a pang of regret. 'Don't forget why you were paid' he reminded himself. 

"Eren, do you know how to get into your basement?" Levi asked suddenly, catching Eren off guard. 

"I'm not really sure. My father probably left something about it...." Eren said absent minded. 

"Well we're eventually going to need you to open it. Some can investigate inside" Levi skillfully lied. The other thought for a moment. 

"ok! As long as its helping my precious Levi" Eren said with a childish grin, Levi looked away quickly. He didn't want to see the oblivious face of the boy he was soon going to betray. He could feel the inner conflict begin even before it had to be officially executed. Eren was soon back at work and their was silence. The silence seemed so familiar. 

"Eren" 

"yah?" 

"Do you sometimes feel like.... We met before?" Levi heard Eren stop cleaning whatever he was cleaning. Eren gulped. 

"uhh.. We should talk about this probably some other time" Eren offered then continued cleaning, Levi was offended. 

"why not now?" Levi asked "Now is a perfect time." 

"You're in a maid costume right now so...." Levi looked down and remembered then felt stupid for forgetting. He pulled the dress off over his head and through it across the kitchen then pinned Eren down. He suddenly needed to know. 

"What about now?Huh brat?" Levi snapped, he was angry now. He lifted Eren by his hair and punched him across the face, once his fist touched Eren's check Levi remembered. He remembered everyone, everything. He looked down at Eren who was bleeding from his nose now and smiled. Eren wiped the blood away and chuckled. 

"Hey Rivaille" Eren said with a smirk "Or should I say Corporal Rivaille" 

\------------------------- 

Eren and Levi both sat opposite each other in the bathtub, scrubbing away the blood from each others skin. They both had a score of killing ten titans that day so they decided to celebrate with a luxurious bubble bath. 

"I'm going to miss doing this one day" Eren said scrubbing Levi's head with soap. 

"Shut up. It's not like I left yet" Levi snapped flicking Eren on the forehead. "But still... I'm going to miss it too, even if you are a clingy idiot" he added ruffling the others wet hair.

"It's going to be everyone's last days.."Eren said, trying to fight the tears that filled his eyes. Levi moved closer to wrap his partner in his arms. 

"We're going to be together. Until the end"

Eren sniffled then looked up.

"Promise?" 

"Promise"


End file.
